1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for displaying handicap placards in motor vehicles.
2. Background Art
As the importance of access for physically challenged individuals has increased, and with recent increases in the population of the elderly, the use of handicap placard in motor vehicles has also increased. Typically, because placards tend to slide around on a dashboard if displayed there while a vehicle is moving, individuals clip their placards to a sun visor, store them in a dash slot, or store them in the glove compartment while the vehicle is in motion. They then need to bring them out and place them on the dash when parked in a handicap parking stall.
Related technologies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,443, to Stubbs, entitled “Emergency Signalling Apparatus and Method”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,642, to Collette, entitled “Message-Reflecting Apparatus and Method of Use”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,376, to Barel, entitled “Motor Vehicle Accessory Particularly Useful for Holding a Sign or Other Article”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,083, to Leff et al., entitled “Communication Aid”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,022, to Wood, Jr., entitled “Reflected Sign”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,106, entitled “Vehicle Message Holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,292, to Eckberg, II, entitled “Sign With Changeable Inserts”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,606, to Shevin et al., entitled “Display Card Holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,967, to Davis, entitled “Emergency Sign Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,880, to Ramee, entitled “Combination Identification Display and Gate Key Card”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,958, to Westin, entitled “Vehicle Advertising Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,637, to Saben, entitled “Mirror-Mounted Auxiliary Object Holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,733,293, to Brow, entitled “Map Support for Motorists”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,700, to Tucker et al., entitled “Card Holder for Automobiles”.
However, no existing device provides the features of simplicity and reliability provided by the present invention.